


Consumed with lust

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: Castlevania Netflix, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess
Summary: Carmilla traps Trevor in her lair, and has some fun with him.





	Consumed with lust

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Carmilla's photo and I just love her design. I am shipping her with Trevor cause they are both so very attractive.

His roar is loud and bitter, echoing in the chamber. Wordlessly, his generals step out of the room, allowing him to carry out his anger. She walks to the dungeon, deciding a quick bite is in order, but changes her mind, instead gives orders to her guards to prepare her guest and a treat for herself. Dracula may not see fit to reward her, she feels she has earned it. The lady waits in her room, busying herself with a book, quickly finding the more modern prose make for tedious reading. When summoned, she leisurely strolls the lower area of Dracula's castle where the dungeons were, brandishing a cold, triumphant smile.

The door is opened and she sweeps into the bathhouse with an unearthly flair, her silver hair glowing white under the light from the bulbs. Her sharp eyes catch the brilliant blue ones belonging to the captive. "Comfortable, Belmont." Her voice saucy, as nimble fingers slip off the robe revealing her lithe body. Pale skin gleams a radiant blue, glimmering flesh revels in femininity enunciated by sleek curves and supple skin. He grunts, dark hair falls over his eyes. "As comfortable as anyone is being strung up as a wall carpet," He mutters, shaking his manacles for added benefit.

"Ah, don’t fret, my darling. Take heart that you do make just a wonderful sight..as good as the finest silk carpet from Lucrezia ,” Her lilting voice carries a mellifluous quality that is almost hypnotic, her eyes rove approvingly over his naked form.

Her fingers brush through her hair, “It is especially delightful for my wall decoration to be a famous Belmont. You lot are nearly extinct now.” Another tinkling laughter that is edged with spite.

“Maybe the reason Belmont’s don’t enjoy your company…is because you are a miserable old bitch…Aside from being a member of the undead,” He snaps irately, dark brows knitting together in anger.

“Yes, the Belmont’s do prefer the company of humans..protecting the weak – the bleeding hearts. I dare say it didn’t turn out very well for them,” The corners of her lips curl upwards into a mocking, vicious smirk aimed to wound.

He jerks forward, anger coloring his features, the neck manacle is pulled tighter so the iron cinches into his skin. “The Belmont’s performed their sworn duty..to protect the innocent from the scourge of the land- vampires.” Another laugh, more vicious than the last. Carmilla opal eyes burn brightly, a few steps carry her close to him. Her fangs gleam a sinister silver. Trevor is briefly reminded of his stint with Alucard, when he was so close to the vampire that he could count his teeth, but the image is shoved out of his mind. “It is funny you should mention your duty to protect..” Her accent thickening, caressing each word with a sinister edge, "Because..." She turns a lever on the wall and a girl is dropped into the room from the one above. She is a pretty thing with dark curls and pale skin, blue eyes are wide with terror and rimmed with tears and through them, she pleads Carmilla for mercy. A gag between thin pink lips cuts off her screams. Her freshly-washed body squirms and her lush skin glistens in the light, especially around her plump breasts. Trevor's face darkens in anger, and he glares furiously at her. "Let her go! Carmilla," He yells, knowing it is pointless to even threaten the vampire.

Eyes sparkle with a nasty delight. "Regardless of the trouble they cause..humans do have their uses. It is always a wonderful treat to take a refreshing bloodied bath."

Hands pick up a large golden scythe and with a quick swipe, the blade splits open her stomach. Blood pours forth from the wound, the crimson filling the bath. The girl screams of pain are muffled by the gag. Her body jerks as she is in the throngs of death. Droplets of blood splatter next to Trevor who watches the entire scene with horror and disgust. Once bright with terror, the light in her eyes fades as she dies with a flood of whimpers. Trevor is the only one to bear witness to the death of the poor girl, and he silently mourns her. Anger rises in his throat as he berates himself for failing in his duty and allowing himself to get captured. Perhaps if he was careful, he could have saved her. His blue eyes stare into the girl’s dead ones with quiet sorrow, as he asks her forgiveness. Carmilla can see her is suffering, and simply enjoys drinking in the sight before she steps into the filled bath.

The blood immediately soaks into dry skin, and it tingles as it moisturizes. She sinks deeper into the sticky liquid, rubbing her it into her flesh. Releasing a content sigh, she turns her head to find Trevor’s eyes on her, his blue eyes sparking with electricity. A shudder down her spine and desire curls in her stomach. She raises her finger and licks the blood off it, savoring the tart taste. “How sublime!” She muses.

Her laughter resounded in the small chamber, ringing with evil. Trevor releases a small snarl, and yanks desperately at his restraints.

"Ah…So upset!” A giggle, would have sounded classy from a Lady, but it is just cruel and vicious than the last, delighting in his anger. His eyes burn and she recognizes the blood lust in his eyes with a shiver of delight.

"It must be so painful for you that you were unable to save an innocent." Her eyes rise to stare into the dead girls pointedly. The blood fall had slowed to a small trickle, and she opens her mouth to catch a few stray droplets, tantalizing on tongue like a bitter fruit whose memory was long forgotten. Her sharp hearing catches the rapid quickness of his heart as fury floods his body, irritated at the cool manner she snuffed out a life.

"We have not failed. We will save this land, and eradicate the vampire menace," His voice carried a strength of conviction, but he couldn't help sharing a look of pity at the poor girl with glazed eyes. She spares him a mocking glance, and stands up. Blood slides down her pale skin in small rivulets, and it takes all of Trevor’s will power to not sneak a peek at her sex. "Oh yes, Dracula told us all about your rescue mission with his ..offspring and that silly Speaker," There is a sardonic and mocking edge when she refers to Alucard, and her red lips grow darker and sharper with hate as does her deep blue eyes shine with contempt, “You have failed in every conceivable manner! I suggest you make peace with the fact that the world of humans is ending. “Hands on her hips, a smug smile dancing on her lips. The naked vampir is all pride and boastful as she lauds their successes over him. “But of course,” She twitters, "It was foolish of you to assume the inclusion of the bastard child of Dracula would do you any good?"

He catches the gleeful edge in her words that belies the hatred she harbors for the dhampire .

“Don't like Vampire Jesus? Would have thought he would have been calling you auntie!" He sniggers, arching a brow.

A low growl of disgust and a snarl is emitted forth from red lips. "He is an abomination..He shouldn't have been born." She mutters darkly, resentment clear in her words, as she stares into the dark pool of blood at her feet. Recalling with hot bitterness, the announcement of his birth, a year following the marriage of her Lord to that wretched whore. Nails dig sharp crescents into her skin, as the celebration plays out in her mind. Her Lord..her Master..walking down the aisle with that woman on his arm. In her mind, she murders her thousands of ways, rips apart her flesh, disembowels her and arranges broken bones in an intricate pattern on the floor. Fresh blood going down smooth instead of the rich wine that tastes of rancid flesh.

She raises her eyes to meet the dead girls, empty eyes void of life. Anger courses through her veins and she raises the scythe, slicing the flesh of her throat, and tearing apart her arms and legs. Blood flows again but the river is not as thick. Carmilla wishes she had chosen a blond with ringlets of gold.

“Your dislike for Adrian is because he is human, isn’t it?" Trevor smirks, pleased he had found something to irk her with. His eyes surreptitiously scan the room to look for some weapon he could fashion from the items in the bathroom. Trevor considers darkly, ‘I could beat her to death with the perfume bottles.’

A frown, cold and brittle mars her sharp features. "A mixed breed…the proud lineage of Dracula tainted by human filth.” Lips twisted in an angry sneer, eyes practically venomous. “Dracula was a fool to accept such a whelp as his heir.” Her fangs glitter and look ready to tear out someone’s throat.  
He catches the gleeful edge in her words that belies the hatred she harbors for the dhampire .

  
“Don't like Vampire Jesus? Would have thought he would have been calling you auntie!" He sniggers, arching a brow.  
A low growl of disgust and a snarl is emitted forth from red lips. "He is an abomination..He shouldn't have been born." She mutters darkly, resentment clear in her words, as she stares into the dark pool of blood at her feet. Recalling with dark bitterness, the announcement of his birth, a year following the marriage of her Lord to that wretched whore. Nails dig sharp crescents into her skin, as the celebration plays out in her mind. Her Lord..her Master..walking down the aisle with that woman on his arm. In her mind, she murders her thousands of ways, rips apart her flesh, disembowels her and broken bones in an intricate pattern on the floor. Fresh blood going down smooth instead of the rich wine that tastes of rancid flesh.

  
She raises her eyes to meet the dead girls, empty eyes void of life. Anger courses through her veins as the scythe whips across the air, the blade slices her throat, the flesh of her arms and legs. Blood flows again but the river is not as thick. Carmilla wishes she had chosen a blond with ringlets of gold.  
“Your dislike for Adrian is because he is human, isn’t it?" Trevor smirks, pleased he had found something to irk her with. His eyes surreptitiously scan the room to look for some weapon he could fashion from the items in the bathroom. Trevor considers darkly, ‘I could beat her to death with the perfume bottles.’  
A frown, cold and brittle mars her sharp features. "A mixed breed…the proud lineage of Dracula tainted by human filth.” Lips twisted in an angry sneer, eyes practically venomous. “Dracula was a fool to accept such a whelp as his heir.” Her fangs glitter and look ready to tear out someone’s throat.  
Trevor had an unsettling feeling that he might be the target of a throat ripping if her predatory stare falls on him for too long.

  
“After meeting Alucard, I have to agree. Quite a prissy chap,” He said wittily, a chuckle descending from his lips. A sudden swirl of cold air against his nether regions, tickles his manhood. He is aware that his naked position left him more vulnerable.

  
“You must be feeling as threatened as a mouse if you are readily agreeing with me,” Eyes glitter like a thousand shards of glass, while red lips brandish a sharpened sneer.  Stepping out of the tub, she saunters with unearthly grace towards Trevor. The man tenses, his muscles coiled leaving his hardened abs on display. Slowly, Carmilla licks the blood from her fingertips, never breaking eye contact. Trevor swallows, nervousness trickles the back of his neck as her hungry stare roves over his form.

  
“How quick you are to turn against your comrade. The other Belmonts would be disappointed in you.” She is so close that her scent pervades his nostril, a surprising strong mix of peaches, rich oils and rose petals. “He is not comrade of mine,” His cock twitches in arousal as his blood flows the wrong direction. He is however entirely secure that it is due to the presence of danger rather than the stirrings of attraction.

  
Carmilla is a monster, but after months without the company of a pretty girl, he can appreciate her smooth sumptuous curves, high breasts and soft skin.  
Her claws grab his chin as she stares deep into his eyes.

  
An amused smirk lifts her lips, noting the anger crawling under his skin, the simmering rage barely contained in his hardened form.  "Are you upset that the great Dracula chose a mere human as his wife?" He whispers in the small space between them. A sudden rage overtakes her features, the taint of it ferocious before it is drained to be replaced by a cool look. She arches a delicate brow, “As upset as you were when the people turned on you. Deciding the Belmont family were not doing enough...” She mocks him, a vicious smirk dancing on her lips. He releases a small grunt, a frown tugging at his lips. An annoyed wrinkle through his spine forces him to stand up straighter, his broad chest against her pert breasts. “The populace were misinformed..” He said coldly, “Unlike Dracula who knew well he preferred the warm arms of a lovely women rather than the cold touch of a walking carcass!”

  
“You think I am cold…” Whispers in a seductive tone, her breath brushing against him like the burn of ice. The feeling echoed in the movement of her sharp nails marking the skin of chin down his throat, and creating a small fire across his chest before curling the hairs of his cock as long fingers curl around his hilt. Trevor stiffens at the unwanted feelings that curdle in his stomach. “Would you kindly unhand me?” He groans, frustration building at the base of his dick. The feminine touch to his flesh sent tendrils of pleasure and anticipation through his body causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. “You wouldn’t be the first Belmont I have handled..certainly not the biggest.” She coos in a sultry voice, stare moving from his eyes to her hand. Slowly, her hand began moving in a harsh manner over his dick, and he groans in annoyance. “You would not be the first harlot to say that after I refused her advances,” He quips cheerily, but the tingling sensation at his spine worsens and it is quickly spreading to other parts of his body.

  
She presses her naked form against his, smearing blood on his flesh. The smell of it hits him like a punch to the gut, someone died. He tears his gaze from her hypnotic stare of sweet smiles and brilliant eyes that resembles a feral creature to focus on the poor girl hanging from the ceiling, her life cruelly snuffed out because of a vampire’s greed.

  
He turns to face her with greater resolve. “Get your fucking hands off me, filthy vampire.” His gaze hardened. Seeing the sudden change in his manner, she throws back her head and laughs, full of cruelty and scornful. An ugly smirk caresses the corners of her lips, “So feisty, but then you’re a Belmont and imagine yourself indestruct-“ The remaining words are cut off as Trevor bites down harshly on her lips, teeth breaking skin. Shock and surprise colors her smooth features at the sudden assault, and she glares furiously at the blue eyes gleaming with a smug contention.

  
She rips her head apart from his, her mouth flooded with her own taste. Enraged, she backhands his face roughly. The chains make a clink sound as his face turns. It is a risky move but he knew to allow her to control him had far greater consequences. He is all satisfaction and spite, his winning Belmont’s sneer tainted red. “What’s wrong, Darling. Not having fun!” Fury and disgust wash over her in waves, at the utter audacity of his action. Teeth snap heatedly, her eyes burn into his. Trevor felt a sudden frisson of fear that he had just ensured his own demise, but then he is swept away in the aftershocks of pride as he savors the taint of her blood. “A Belmont will not yield to monsters.” He mutters under his breath. Oh Carmilla is angry, how dare that insolent hunter attack her in such a manner. Moving on her burning indignation, she unhooks the chain and drags him to the bath tub . He struggles to resist with his strength, but her vampire powers best him. His feet drag on the tile floor and his arms are nearly pulled from their sockets by the manacles cinching his wrists. He is shoved roughly to his knees, his skin pressed against the cold porcelain of the tub. He stares at the pool of blood, catching his reflection in the crimson. It was once giving life to a person.

  
She floats to stand behind him , ringing the chain tightly around his throat.  “It is wonderful that you still retain the Belmont confidence despite your circumstances,” She hisses into his ear, sounding like the frigid touch of death. Gripping his hair hard enough to hurt, she shoves his head into the pool. Blood seeped into his nostrils and enters his mouth. He thrashes widely, his body trapped by his grip. He gulped down water while trying to breathe and ended up choking and coughing . Carmilla watches the man suffer with uncontrollable glee. He kicks viciously and his efforts are rewarded with intense pain. Finally, she relieves the pressure on his head, and allows him to breath.

He swallows mouthfuls of air that contain remnants of the iron edge of blood. “You can fight as much as you want!” Her breath scalding his ear that thrums to the rapid beat of his heart. Trevor is focused on steadying his breathing but her words send razor-edge fear through his spine. With her claws deep into his skin, she forcefully turns him around and straddling his hips, her face leans in close to his. Breathing in his masculine scent mixed with the tangy taste of blood, “You are alone and at my mercy!” Savoring the words like candy in her mouth, her tongue reaches out to lick her canines. Eyeing with open desire, him with piercing blue eyes, blood tracking his face, and an irate scowl marring his plump lips. Carmilla felt a dark spear of lust through her. Without thinking further, she snatches his lips into a devouring kiss.

  
Trevor eyes widen in hatred, before giving in. The kiss is filled with biting, and gnashing of teeth, and sharing of their foul tastes. His dick surrenders to the twisted turbulent motions that envelop his body, spurring him on adrenalin. She feels his dick twitch against his stomach. Her sharp teeth rip at his lips, his teeth clash against hers. Tongue hungrily licks up the droplets of blood clinging to his mouth.

  
He is slick and smooth and his body radiates a heat that she craves. There is also his blood, the blood of the Belmonts. Her nails rake against his form, making furrows on the skin of his chest. One hand secure on the chain. Pain flares but it is the kind Trevor is familiar with from his time fighting monsters. But usually, he didn’t think of fucking them. An ache grows in his dick to burrow it inside her, though he knows she is bound to be cold.  
With a flick of her wrist, she delivers them both inside the tub.

  
Trevor release an angry growl as the blood wets his extremities. But her weight pins him down. He is allowed a moment of reprieve to breath, chest heaving, staring up into her shimmering azure eyes, glittering like shards of glass. Laughter, icy and brittle an edged with sardonic mocking. Seeing his open fight, she realizes she wants nothing more than to feel his thickness inside of her.

  
With a smile curdling her lips, she reaches down and grabs his dick. He winces at her touch, and she is pleased for the flash of pleasure. Moving her legs so she is astride him, she pushes his member into her. His head falls back, the tightness around his dick feels sublime. Teeth has to bite down fiercely on a moan of pleasure. His hair in twisted in her grasp, and she yanks hard enough to hurt. He grunts but remains still, holding her gaze, electricity sparking between them.

  
Seeing his restraint, sweat sprouts on his skin to mix with the blood, and the scent of the combination just drives her into a frenzy. Releasing another cackle of giggles, her hips move, jumping on his thick dick. Trevor squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on the sensations rather than that smug poisonous smile. “No,” She cries as she rides him hard, “I want you to look!” Gasping in ecstasy at the friction between his warm throbbing human flesh and her cunt. She digs her nails into the veins of his throat and threatens to rip them open or strangle him. He complies, and she breaths a satisfactory sigh at his beautiful cobalt eyes. Sweat gathers on her skin from the friction between their bodies and his body heat.

  
“You fucking vampire,” He croaks, rage barely contained, trying to halt the tendrils of pleasure from coiling tighter at his nether regions, but his body responds, bucking towards the chill. It happens fast, he comes with a groan, and she with a high pitched keening sound. Her limbs are lax and they fall loosely around his broad shoulders. Her head rests on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The orgasm crashes over Trevor as he spilt his seed deep inside. In its wake his guts twist uncomfortably and there is a distinct feeling of self hatred. He should have tried harder to refuse. Eyes catch the poor woman’s eyes suspended from the ceiling, the glazed look full of recrimination.

  
The guilt eats away at his insides as shame washes over him. He should have tried harder to fight her off.  Another deep sigh from the vampire’s lips, content and happy with her bit of mischief. His lips are wet and sticky as is the rest of him , but his throat feels an arid desert and his stomach roils with disgust. He summons a bit of his strength from the dredges of his body to snarl hoarsely, “I am going to fucking gut you! Whore of Babylon.”

Laughter, cruel and mocking traces a chilly trail from his stomach to his face. She meets his eyes with a stare brimming with wickedness, “I am looking forward to your attempt! Belmont!”


End file.
